W A C A N A
by Vibergt
Summary: Tentang grup chat alumni Sakura dkk TER-UNCHH Ini tentang acara bukber / Masa gak jadi jadi? / Betul tuh / Masa mau jadi wacana forever? / Kalo mau gandengan gini yang benarnya, yuk / Warn : D.L.D.R!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna ungu tepatnya kamar Ino, terlihat dua orang gadis yang cekikikan melihat ponsel mereka. Biasalah, anak muda jaman sekarang kerjanya main hp melulu sampe orang tua sendiri kesel liat anaknya yang bisanya main hp dan minta kuota. Dan salah satu anak itu terjadi pada Ino.

"Ibuu, kepalaku pusing nih" Ujar Ino

"Ya gimana gak pusing? Kamu main hp terus sih jadi ibu gak heran, makan tuh hp" Ucap ibu Ino sambil melipat baju dan Ino kesel sendiri

Ya seperti itu ibu dan anak jaman sekarang

"Whoahh, Sakura liat nih Kai punya instagram baru!" Seru Ino, siapa yang gak kenal sama Kai EXO? Boy band Korea yang sangat terkenal mungkin ke seluruh penjuru dunia

"Oh Kai? Yaudah follow aja gih" Ucap Sakura sambil main hp, kentara sekali kalo Sakura gak tertarik

"Astaga Sakura, lo buta apa gimana sih? Kai itu cakepnya minta ampun deh, kalo dia lamar gue juga mau kok" Ucap Ino berkhayal senyum senyum gaje alias gak jelas

"Ckck, mimpi lo lebih cakepan si Jungkook kali" Kata Sakura

"Cakep juga sih, tapi liat nih Kai sixpack cuy" Ucap Ino memperlihatkan hpnya

"Ino, puasa tau makruh nih" Ucap Sakura

"Ya deh, oh iya! Bukber kita gak jadi - jadi" Kata Ino

"Hm iya, gak tau yang lain katanya ngikut terus. Ditanya mau makan dimana, dijawab kita mah ngikut aja. Bahkan pas di bilangin satu orang satu saran tempat, eh malah bilang gue ngikut aja, lama - lama nih jadi wacana forever kayak di iklan itu" Ujar Sakura menggerutu

"Iya Sak, kalo begini terus bisa jadi wacana forever"

"Terus lo ada ide? Gue mah buntu ngurusin ginian"

"Gue bikin grub baru di WA, gue spam paksa sekalian"

"Oke buat aja"

 **.**

 *****

 **TER-UNCHH**

 **Ino**

Weee, kalian semua muncul dongg

P

P

P

P

 **.**

 *****

"Belum di read kali ya? Atau ada yang gak punya kuota?" Pikir Ino

"Lo kan baru bikin grub, wajarlah yang lain belum baca" Ucap Sakura

"Oh ada yang balas, lo nongol juga dong" Kata Ino menyenggol Sakura

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

 **Hinata**

P

 **Tenten**

Oi

 **Ino**

Ini tentang acara bukber

Masa sih gak jadi jadi

 **Sakura**

Betul tuh Ino

Masa mau jadi wacana forever?

 **Naruto**

Ih Sakura, wakanda forever kalii. Kok juga bawa bawa Avangers disini sih

 **Tenten**

Dasar Naruto! Lo gak pernah liat iklan wacana? Yang minuman itu

 **Ino**

Hey, udahlah lupain si wacana itu

Gimana nih bukber kita

Kalian mau dimana? Jangan pada ngikut aja

Satu orang, satu saran

 **Naruto**

Oh ya? Gue sih ramen aja

 **Hinata**

Di AW

 **Kiba**

Oi, gue baru nongol nih

Kalo gue saranin PH aja

Naruto bandar, heheh

Bosan ramen ah

 **Ino**

Betul tuh Kiba

Gak bosan sama ramen?

 **Naruto**

Yang penting gue udah kasih saran

Jan protes

 **Hinata**

Kasian Naruto, wkwk

 **Sakura**

PH boleh juga

 **Tenten**

Gue saranin di Kafe kekinian lumayanlah buat post nanti

 **Ino**

Ah gue setuju sama Tenten

Kafe Abnormal? Vote yg pling bnyak bakal dipilih

 **Naruto**

Lah Abnormal?

Disitukan juga jual mie, apa bedanya sm ramen?

Yang lain mn? Jan siderr

 **Sakura**

Betul tuh Naruto

Gue PH ya

 **Naruto**

Emang PH apaan?

 **Tenten**

Pizza Hot

 **Shikamaru**

Gue gak tau tempat bagus2 but gue milih PH aja

 **Naruto**

Ohh, pake disingkat segala

 **Ino**

Lo nya aja gak tau

 **Sai**

Oioi

Jadi gimana nih?

 **Sakura**

Lo scrool keatas

 **Sai**

Capek ah, banyakk

 **Ino**

Lo milih tempat, satu orang satu saran

 **Sai**

Ohh, gue saranin PH

 **Hinata**

Gue ganti deh, jadi PH

 **Tenten**

Kebanyakan PH nih keknya

Udah brp vote?

 **Ino**

PH : 5

Abnormal : 2

Ramen : 1

 **Ino**

Sent photo (foto Jungkook)

@sakura @hinata

 **Sakura**

Astagfirr

Pig berhenti deh, puasa tai

tau

Bisa rusak otak guee

 **Sasuke**

Muka sange lagi

 **Sakura**

Lebih sange muka lo! @sasuke

 **Sasuke**

Emosi, makruh ntar puasa lo

 **Ino**

Sange muka lo! @sasuke

 **Tenten**

Lo bahas apa sih itu, gue mana ngerti :(

 **Naruto**

Gak usah bandingin mah muka korea sm teme

Gak sebanding :'

 **Ino**

Ngakakk

 **Sasuke**

Sent photo (foto Sasuke)

 **Ino**

Edd udah cakep

Udah kalah ganteng sm jungkook

 **Sakura**

Gue pingsan nih

 **Tenten**

Beh :D

 **Sakura**

Jungkook sm Kai udah kalah cakep sm Sasuke nih drrr

Gue terpesona loh

 **Sasuke**

Mereka smua gak punya kumis

Soalnya kumis gak bakal tumbuh di plastik

 **Sakura**

Whatttt theeeee

Ingin berkata

 **Ino**

Njay! - perwakilan Sakura

 **Sasuke**

True kan?

 **Naruto**

Tumben pake peci, udah ada kumis lagi :v

 **Sai**

Udah tobat kali

 **Sakura**

Lo sadar gak? Kumis lo kek bapak2 tau

 **Sasuke**

Mau2 gue bro

Kumis tanda kalo dia laki

Gentleman

Kan laki banget akunyaa

 **Shikamaru**

Lo knp Sas?

Mabok?

 **Naruto**

Wkwk pke aku ya?

 **Ino**

Wkwk

 **Sakura**

Alayy

 **Sasuke**

Njay!, di bajak Itachi

 **Kiba**

Pantesan

 **Hinata**

Gimana nih bukber?

 **Ino**

Oh iya ya, krn gue liat kebnyakan PH

Jadi di PH aja deh sebentar sore yaa

Awass gak dateng

 **Shikamaru**

Oke

 **Sai**

Oke (2)

 **Kiba**

Oke (3)

 **Tenten**

Oke (4)

 **Naruto**

Oke (999)

Udah deh, Hp gue brisik tau

 **Ino**

Barusan ya? Lo udah terbiasa kosong kali

Pftt

 **Sakura**

Hahah

 **Naruto**

Gue gak kosong tau

Hati gue udah gak kosong

 **Kiba**

Sapa Nar?

Mimi peri?

Lucinta luna?

 **Shikamaru**

Njay!

Ngakak so hard

 **Sai**

Wkwk

 **Naruto**

Enak aja!

Lo gak tau?

Sama Hinata lah

 **Tenten**

Wkwk

Oh iya, Neji kok gak muncul?

 **Kiba**

Mau aja tuh Hinata

Dia khilaf kali

 **Hinata**

Heheh

Neji kuotanya habis

 **Naruto**

Cieee, Tenten nyariin Neji

 **Sai**

Cieee

 **Ino**

Cieee

Eh udah jam 4 nih

Prepare dulu sana

 **Tenten**

Apaan ;(

Okee

 **.**

 *****

Ino mematikan data hpnya lalu menyimpan hpnya di meja, lalu berbaring

"Ino, giliran lo. Gue pinjam baju lo ya" Kata Sakura yang baru selesai mandi

"Oke ambil aja di lemari"

Sakura membuka lemari Ino, lalu memilih baju yang kiranya cocok untuknya. Lagipula Ino dan Sakura sama body gitu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino keluar dengan handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya

"Ckck, ditinggal mandi udah tidur aja" Ucap Ino melihat Sakura tidur dengan pakaiannya

"Gue bangunin pas jam 5 deh, kasian juga" Pikir Ino lalu berpakaian plus make up

 _Ting_

 _Ting_

"Itu pasti grup" Ucap Ino melirik hp Sakura yang berbunyi terus sementara hpnya terus, kan hp Ino udah dimatiin datanya. Setelah siap Ino menyalakan datanya

 _Ting_

 _Ting_

Memang benar notif grub di WA Ino berentetan berbunyi. Ino membuka WA

 **.**

 *****

 **TER-UNCHHH**

 **Kiba**

Ketemuan di PH ya

 **Shikamaru**

Oke, gue juga langsung kesana

 **Tenten**

Udah mau buka nih

Jamber nih otw?

 **Naruto**

Gue, Hinata sm Neji nih

Udah mau otw

Kalian smua ksana

 **Sasuke**

@sakura oi

 **Ino**

Ngapa lo Sas

Nyariin Sakura?

 **Sasuke**

Hn, dia kehabisan kuota?

 **Ino**

Gak

Dia tidur

Capek abis nenenin gue tdi

Sambil nntn drakor jg dia

 **Kiba**

Wow nenenin? Puasa tuh

 **Sasuke**

Smbrangan aja

 **Naruto**

Dasar jomblo, jdi lesbi deh kasian liatnya :''

 **Ino**

NJAYYY! GUE TYPO ITUU

MAKSUD GUE NEMENINN

 **Hinata**

Wkwk, iya juga

Di keyboard m deketan sm n

 **Tenten**

Parah typo lo, capslock mode on

 **Sasuke**

Lah kok tidur?

Bangunin gih

Dirumah lo? @ino

 **Sai**

Gue jemput lo deh @ino

 **Ino**

Gue udah bangunin

Lagi siap siap dia, iya dirumah gue

Padahal gue mau pesan grab nih

Lo kan bwa motor @sai

Masa kita gotik sm sakura

 **Sasuke**

Gue bakal jemput Sakura

Tanyain

 **Ino**

Oke

But, tumben lo mau jemput Sakura

 **Naruto**

Alahhh, palingan mau modus tuh

Btw, gue udah di PH

Kita brp org?

Gue mau pesen dlu

Spya gak lama nnti nunggu kalo buka

 **Kiba**

Wahh, lo beneran bandar nih Nar?

Thanksss bgt

Semoga pahala lo lancar

Btw gue udah di dpn

 **Ino**

10 sm Neji

 **Sakura**

Lo dimana? @sasuke

Sai udah ada

 **Naruto**

Enak aja!

BSS ya! Alias bayar sendiri sendiri

Gue cuman pesenin aja

Untuk gue baik

Kalo gue gak pesenin dluan

Ntar kelamaan

Nnti lo makan apa?

Air putih doang?

Masuk aja, gak usah malu

 **Tenten**

Ngeh Naruto ngegass

Gue udah di PH, sm Kiba Shika

Lo keluar dong

 **Kiba**

Sante

 **Naruto**

Neji otw situ @tenten

 **.**

 *****

"Sakura, Sasuke udah datang. Lo duluan aja gue mau pamit sm nyokap" Kata Ino

"Ah gak, kita bersamaan gue juga mau pamit sama nyokap lo"

Ino dan Sakura pamit dengan ibu Ino, lalu keluar cepat takut yang diluar nunggu kelamaan

"Sasuke ayo!" Ucap Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Hn"

"Ino, gue duluan. Lo susul aja dibelakang" Ucap Sakura

"Oke, ayo Sai"

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

"Sorry gak balas pc lo Sas, gue ketiduran tadi" Ujar Sakura membuka percakapan dalam keheningan

"Hn, gue juga lama jemput lo tadi. Jadi, gak usah dipikirin ya?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengemudi motor

"iya" Kata Sakura singkat

 **.**

 *****

"Akhirnya udah lengkap, gue udah pesanin buat kalian tapi BSS ya!" Kata Naruto cengengesan

"Iya Nar, tau kali lo tuh pelit" Kata Kiba

"Bukan pelit, tapi kitakan sepuluh orang dompet gue apa kabar nanti? Gue cuman traktir Hinata" Ujar Naruto

"Udahlah, udah azan tuh minum dulu" Kata Ino

"Jangan lupa berdoa" Ucap Kiba

"Hmm"

Mereka pun akhirnya berbuka dengan khidmat sampe kenyang lalu foto foto sebagai kenangan

"Eh gue mau solat maghrib dulu" Ujar Neji

"Gue ikut"

"Kita bersamaan aja ke musol" Usul Shikamaru

"Ayo"

Setelah selesai solat maghrib, mereka bersiap - siap pulang

"Akhirnya, jadi juga bukbernya" Ucap Ino

"Huum, kalo bukber dulu harus gercep" Ujar Hinata

"Yaa akhirnya, bukan wacana tapi wakanda forever" Kata Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada

"Lah lo udah tau iklannya?" Tanya Tenten

"Hehe udah, gue nanya sama Neji Hinata tadi" Jawab Naruto dibarengi tawa

"Lo naik apa kemari?" Tanya Neji pada Tenten

"Diantar tadi, kenapa? Mau antar gue balik?" Kata Tenten

"Mumpung gue bawa motor, gue duluan sama Tenten. Naruto lo sama Hinata kan?"

"Siap kakak ipar" Ucap Naruto sambil hormat membuat Hinata memerah dan mengundang orang orang tertawa mendengarnya

"Shika, kita bareng ke parkiran. Motor gue di samping motor lo"

"Gue udah ngantuk, ayo" Ucap Shikamaru menguap

"Hinata kita juga, paman Hiashi nanti marah kalo anaknya kemalaman" Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkannya

"Apasih Naruto, kita duluan ya" Hinata pamit

"Sasuke, ayo pulang" Ajak Sakura

"Bentaran deh" Ujar Sasuke

"Lo gak mau langsung pulang Sasuke?" Tanya Sai

"Gue males liat Itachi"

"Dia usilin lo?" Celetuk Ino

"Hn, Sakura ke bioskop yuk" Ajak Sasuke

"Hmm, iya deh bosan juga keknya di rumah. Sekalian deh malam mingguan" Kata Sakura terkekeh

"Ah jidat, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Ciee"

"Biarin aja Ino, lagipula Sasuke juga tidak keberatan" Kata Sai

"Hn, Sakura ayo" Sasuke merangkul Sakura menuntun mereka masuk

"Gue ikut"

 **.**

 *****

"Seru juga filmnya"

"Hm, apalagi pas berantem"

"Kita bisa double date lagi loh"

"Hah? Gue gak pacaran sama Sai kok lo bilang date? Lo juga belum kok"

"Pacaran aja sana" Kata Sasuke

"Kayak lo udah pacaran aja sama Sakura" Ucap Sai memerah

"Lah emang udah" Kata Sasuke

"Pulang yuk" Ucap Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke

"Hn, salah ini" Kata Sasuke melirik tangannya yang ditarik Sakura, sementara Ino dan Sai cengo

Sasuke menautkan tangannya pada Sakura "Kalo mau gandengan gini yang benarnya, yuk" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona dan meninggalkan Sai dan Ino dengan suasana yang canggung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you! RnR?_**

 ** _Sorry ya, critanya jadi agak gaje hehehh_**

 ** _Thankss buat yg udah RnR_**


End file.
